Platinum 9 DISC
|producer = Tsunku |length = 56:27 |Last = COVER YOU 1st Cover Album (2008) |Next = Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection 5th Best Album (2009) |Single1 = Kanashimi Twilight |Single2 = Onna ni Sachi Are |Single3 = Mikan |Single4 = Resonant Blue |Single5 = Naichau Kamo }} Platinum 9 DISC (プラチナ ９ DISC) is Morning Musume's 9th album, released approximately two years after their previous album, SEXY 8 BEAT. It was released on March 18, 2009 in both limited and regular editions. The limited edition comes with a bonus DVD. Tracklist CD #SONGS #Resonant Blue #Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? (雨の降らない星では愛せないだろう?; If It Doesn't Rain, Will the Stars Not Love?) #Take off is now! - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Tanaka Reina #Naichau Kamo #Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito (私の魅力に 気付かない鈍感な人; The Insensitive Person Who Didn't Notice My Charm) - Mitsui Aika #Guruguru JUMP (グルグルＪＵＭＰ; Around and Jump!) - Kusumi Koharu, Junjun, and Linlin #Mikan #Jounetsu no Kiss wo Hitotsu (情熱のキスを一つ; One Passionate Kiss) - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Tanaka Reina #It's You - Michishige Sayumi #Onna ni Sachi Are #Kataomoi no Owari ni (片思いの終わりに; At the End of Unrequited Love) - Kamei Eri #Kanashimi Twilight Limited Edition DVD #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Takahashi Ai Ver.)" (泣いちゃうかも　（ｆｅａｔｕｒｉｎｇ　高橋愛 Ｖｅｒ．）) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Niigaki Risa Ver.)" (新垣里沙) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Kamei Eri Ver.)" (亀井絵里) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Michishige Sayumi Ver.)" (道重さゆみ) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Tanaka Reina Ver.)" (田中れいな) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Kusumi Koharu Ver.)" (久住小春) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Mitsui Aika Ver.)" (光井愛佳) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Junjun Ver.)" (ジュンジュン) #"Naichau Kamo (featuring Linlin Ver.)" (リンリン) #"Naichau Kamo (from "Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kōen ~Kakumei Gannen~")" (「Ｈｅｌｌｏ！　Ｐｒｏｊｅｃｔ　２００９　Ｗｉｎｔｅｒ ワンダフルハーツ公演～革命元年～」より」) #"Renai Revolution 21 (from "Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kōen ~Kakumei Gannen~")" (恋愛レボリューション２１) Featured Members *4th generation: Yoshizawa Hitomi (uncredited) *5th generation: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th generation: Fujimoto Miki (uncredited) Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th generation: Kusumi Koharu (last credited album) *8th generation: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #SONGS #*Arrangement, Programming: Tanaka Nao #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri #Resonant Blue #Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? #*Chinese Lyrics: Zheng Zhaoren #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #*Programming: Yuasa Koichi, Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Strings: Daisensei Shitsuya Strings #*Chorus: CHINO, Takeuchi Hiroaki, Morning Musume #Take off is now! #*Arrangement: Tanaka Nao #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, #Naichau Kamo #Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito #*Arrangement, Programming: Yuasa Koichi #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Kusumi Koharu #Guruguru JUMP #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Linlin #Mikan #Jounetsu no Kisu o Hitotsu #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #It's You #*Arrangement, Programming: Tanaka Nao #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi #Onna ni Sachi Are # Kataomoi no Owari ni #*Arrangement: Egami Kotaro #*Chorus: Inaba Atsuko #Kanashimi Twilight Performances Concert Performances ;SONGS *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Matsunaga Riai *Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *Naruchika Morning Musume '17 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Kaga Kaede *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] - Sasaki Rikako, Inaba Manaka, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime ;Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Birthday Live2013 +♪The Beating♪+ - Abe Natsumi, Nakazawa Yuko *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Yokoyama Reina → all of Morning Musume '18 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Morning Musume '19 Dinner Show "Happy Night" *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ ;Take off is now! *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Wada Ayaka *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ - Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Noguchi Kurumi / Nishida Shiori ;Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ - Sato Masaki *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fes~ supported by Hellosmile *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ Final - Iikubo Haruna ;Guruguru JUMP *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ Kusumi Koharu with Morning Musume *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu - Country Girls *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ *Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY ;Jounetsu no Kiss wo Hitotsu *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ ;It's You *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~BIRTHDAY LIVE 2019~ ;Kataomoi no Owari ni *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ Event Performances *2019.05.09 ANGERME / Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2019 (Songs) - Funaki Musubu Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 19,143 Trivia *This was Takahashi Ai's first studio album and third overall album as the group`s leader. *The Takahashi-led era from 2007 to 2010 was called the "Platinum Era" after this album. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: SONGS, Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou?, Take off is now!, Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito, Guruguru JUMP, Jounetsu no Kisu o Hitotsu, It's You, Kataomoi no Owari ni cs:Platinum 9 DISC fr:Platinum 9 DISC Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2009 Albums Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:English Name Album Category:4th Generation Albums In